Zoey vs Jill Valentine
Zoey vs Jill Valentine is Peep4Life's seventh OMM. Description Left 4 Dead vs Resident Evil! Two female survivors of the zombie apocalypse clash in my eighth one minute melee. Will Jill's superior training give her the edge in this battle? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Zoey swiftly entered the flats and shut the door behind her. Just in time too; a Smoker made its way to the opposite building's roof. Having been separated from Bill, Louis and Francis she needed to be more careful than ever. She noticed a male figure stood across the lobby from her. On instinct, she drew her hunting rifle and shot a round through his head. The figure dropped to the floor and the body was soon joined by another person, a woman this time. "CHRIS!" Jill shouted. She glared across the room and shot at Zoey who took cover behind an overturned table. Lock and Load! Fight! Zoey ducked out the way of double pistol fire and fired another round from her hunting rifle. Jill, surprised by the good aim that her opponent displayed, took cover behind the wall. Zoey moved up a little and switched to her own double pistols. Zoey ran towards her target and fired a few shots before Jill ran to her and took her down. Zoey tried to muster some sort of a fight back but her efforts were quickly dismissed. Zoey's flailing was able to knock Jill's pistols away but didn't free her of Jill's grip. Zoey decided to trigger her pipebomb. The ticking forced Jill to release her grip and both women scrambled away in opposite directions. The pipebomb exploded and caused the nearby chairs and tables to fly around the room. Jill retrieved a pistol and shot at Zoey, the bullet plunged through the woman's stomach. Zoey's aim with the hunting rifle fell and she missed with three wild shots. Jill then collected her other pistol and reloaded both pistols. Zoey meanwhile looked for a melee weapon. She settled with a nightstick and tried to ambush Jill, who heard her coming and again dropped Zoey. This time, Jill grabbed the nightstick and started assaulting Zoey's arms and lower back. Zoey yelled in pain with each shot. But suddenly, Jill was distracted by the banging on a door. The previously thrown pipebomb had alerted the horde! As Jill turned to take on the zombies, Zoey kicked her in the legs and drew her pistols. She backed away and thinned them out and Jill also fired from the ground. Zoey used a Molotov cocktail and burned up the last of the horde. Zoey then turned back to Jill who ran at Zoey again this time she was ready and fired her hunting rifle into Jill's leg. Jill screamed in pain and dropped to the ground again. Zoey then shot at her again but Jill, ever resilient, kicked the rifle from Zoey's grip. As Jill picked herself up, Zoey shot her in the other leg with a pistol and Jill, crippled, lay nearly motionless. KO Zoey claimed the pistols from Jill and restarted her search for Bill, Louis and Francis. A Hunter and Smoker came in and attacked the two. The Hunter made short work of Jill whereas the Smoker was slowly killing Zoey. As her vision faded, Bill and the others showed up and saved her from the grip of death. After quickly stating her gratitude the four made for a safe room. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Zoey!Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Peep4Life Category:Gun Fights Category:Zombie Slayer Fights Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees